This invention relates to a decorative trim strip. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin decorative trim strip having an enhanced depth of vision appearance.
Decorative effects of all types have been used to make a substrate more pleasing to the eye. The automotive industry, in particular, has used hood ornaments, decals, and trim strips including fascia trim, body side molding trim and rocker panel trim on the exterior and interior of the automobile's body to create special visual effects. Trim strips for automobiles often tend to be made of a polished metal or at least resemble highly polished metal to give chrome appearance. Such an appearance is desired because of a certain richness it radiates (i.e. the aesthetics). Other trim looks have been used as well wherein special designs, symbols, or letterings have been highlighted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,929, Waugh, describes in detail a unique trim strip which is primarily intended for exterior automotive application. The trim strip is an adhesively applied weather-resistance plastic article of manufacture. It is in the form of an elongated thin plastic molding. Different embodiments provide unique decorative visual effects. All have in common the use of an adhesive layer on a bottom surface and a plastic overlay on a top surface. The plastic overlay or lens cap is formed in a manner which results in radiused edges when hardened. The overlay enhances the decorative attractiveness of the trim strip by giving a lens effect when directly viewed.
Another unique decorative article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,053, to Marentic. Therein a layered composite is described which displays mirror-like metal areas, patterned areas and graphic areas. The combination of visual effects is obtained from a composite wherein a plastic film is provided on one flat surface with an opaque patterned layer and on an opposite flat surface with a mirror-like metal layer wherein portions of the metal have been removed. Graphics are optionally printed on the top surface. The plastic film is transparent. Accordingly, when viewed directly, one sees the graphics, mirror-like metal portions and (through the transparent film wherein portions of the mirror-like metal layer have been removed) the opaque patterned area. The article is attractive and, with the many different graphics, mirror-like metal designs and opaque patterns available, very versatile.
Examples of still other decorative articles of the nature contemplated herein can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,123, and 4,748,062. Although many such decorative articles are known there is a continued need for new and striking trim strips. Such trim strips must be pleasing to the eye because of some characteristic such as coloring, shape, design, pattern, depth of vision, aesthetics, etc.. Ideally, the strip is pleasingly appealing when viewed, but not so glaring as to detract from the automobile itself. They must also be suitable for application to the exterior or interior of an automobile.
Accordingly, the need remains for new and improved trim strips having an enhanced depth of vision appearance.